


#89: "Ink"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [83]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Dorian holds his arm up, examining the intricate linework of the tattooing thoughtfully by the candlelight





	#89: "Ink"

**Author's Note:**

> I live to see artwork of Dorian with tattoos, honestly.

“Did it hurt?”

Dorian holds his arm up, examining the intricate line work of the tattooing thoughtfully by the candlelight. It’s a strange question, he thinks, for a man with as many scars as Cullen has. “Not especially. Actually, it was quite pleasant, in its own way.”

“You would think that,” Cullen laughs, pressing in closer, touching his lips to the dark bruise blossoming on the side of Dorian’s neck.

“Says he who is _more_ than willing to indulge me.”

Cullen hums, and stretches one heavy leg over Dorian’s thighs, and kisses the mark again. Dorian can tell he’s slipping towards sleep. The room is pleasantly warm - much more so than Cullen’s astere tower, as is Dorian’s preference. Cullen likes to insist that such tenuous luxury as a serviceable fire will make him soft in comparison to the other soldiers in the ranks, yet he’s spending more and more nights in Dorian’s chamber; and Dorian can attest there is very little about him that is _soft_.

“Do you fancy some tattoos of your own?” Dorian asks, even knowing it will keep Cullen from sleep for another few minutes.

“I think I’ll just admire yours for now.”


End file.
